Peter Sam
Railway Series= |-|Model Series= |-|CGI Series= Peter Sam *'Number': SR/MSR 4 *'Class': Kerr Stuart Tattoo *'Designer': James Kerr & John Stuart *'Builder': Kerr Stuart *'Built': 1920 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST Peter Sam, named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr. Peter Sam – previously Stuart, after his designer, Kerr Stuart – is a narrow-gauge tank engine who lives and works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio In the Railway Series Stuart was built by Kerr Stuart Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England. While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until told what happened to Stanley. When the Mid Sodor Railway closed in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminium Company at Peel Godred for an expansion project. They worked there until 1951, at which time both engines were sheeted at the projects close for almost a year. They were then purchased for a total of fifty pounds by the Skarloey Railway in 1952 and renamed Peter Sam and Sir Handel respectively. Upon arriving, Peter Sam has had many adventures. One of his more notable story arcs involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline. The funnel was eventually knocked-off as he passed under a tunnel and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better. In the Television Series Peter Sam has always been a cheery little engine. In the sixth season, his whistle snapped right off when a tree branch had caught it. He also helped the Refreshment Lady find a place to put her new tea shop. Peter Sam once had to deliver a new winch for the incline at night, but got lost trying to find the magic lamp from the legendary engine, Proteus. In result, Harold helped him find his way home by shining down his light. Peter Sam was once put in charge of the Skarloey Railway while Mr. Percival was away, but ran out of coal. In result, Victor came and brought him coal, and fixed Skarloey, Sir Handel, and Duncan afterwards. He is currently working on the Skarloey Railway, and at the Blue Mountain Quarry, with the other narrow gauge engines. Persona Peter Sam, named Stuart in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, is highly enthusiastic, eager, and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, teasing, and a little cocky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning, and good mannered. He can also be prone to being a little naïve at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. Peter Sam has a special funnel which makes puffing much easier, after his old one was damaged in a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is almost kind and hard-working to a fault, seldom grumbling about late hours or extra work. He is always nice to the coaches and even the trucks. Basis Peter Sam is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Edward Thomas, a Kerr Stuart Tattoo 0-4-2ST. Interestingly, Edward Thomas only donned the Giesl ejector funnel for a limited time, while Peter Sam has used his since its introduction. Livery In the Railway Series, Peter Sam was painted dark green while working on the Mid Sodor Railway. After arriving on the Skarloey Railway, he was repainted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, Peter Sam has always been painted dark green with red and gold lining. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks!. In this, Peter Sam is painted dark green, like in the television series. Trivia *Peter Sam is named after former Skarloey Railway controller Mr. Peter Sam. *Peter Sam has undergone numerous modifications through the television series, including: **Season 4: ***The special funnel, which appears to be more of a simple square funnel than a Giesl Ejector design. **Season 5: ***His buffers changed from grey to silver. **Season 6: ***His buffers were painted black. **Season 9: ***A permanent tail-lamp was added. ***Peter Sam had Emily's seventh season whistle sound until season twelve. **Season 16: ***His square funnel was altered to an accurate Giesl Ejector. ***His footplate and sandboxes were painted black. ***A handrail was added across the top of his smokebox, just like his prototype. ***His regular whistle changed to a two-tone whistle, just like his real counterpart. It also budged up and down until the seventeenth season. ***His cutout windows gained brass frames and contained glass. ***Sanding gear was added. ***His green livery became more vibrant than it was in the ninth season. **Season 17: ***Peter Sam gained a permanent lamp and lamp irons. *One of Peter Sam's models is at a museum in Kyoto, Japan. *The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Peter Sam is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. Awdry's model of Stuart was at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway, before the railway finally closed in 2005. *Peter Sam's small scale model (used in Seasons 4-5) with a slate truck was sold on Vectis for £2600. *Whenever Peter Sam appears in a magazine story, he has his old funnel. Gallery Granpuff12.png|Stuart FourLittleEngines7.png|Peter Sam ABadDayForSirHandel15.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady7.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady26.png Trucks!64.png|Peter Sam with a wonky funnel SpecialFunnel2.png|Peter Sam without a funnel SpecialFunnel.png|Peter Sam's new funnel GallantOldEngine17.png DuncanGetsSpooked5.png BlueMountainMystery351.png Don'tBotherVictor!6.png Don'tBotherVictor!21.png Don'tBotherVictor!29.png|Peter Sam's whistle in CGI DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger24.png|Peter Sam in the eighteenth season Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayPeterSam1995model.PNG|1995 Wooden Railway prototype NewPeterSamwooden.jpg|2008 Reintroduced Wooden Railway PeterSamTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Thomas and Friends steam locomotives Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki